Weapons of SAT Destruction
by Sparkling.Pink.Headphones
Summary: Veronica Mars!AU. Nick is Veronica and Jeff is Logan. While investigating an underground ring of illegal SAT swapping, Nick finds himself in trouble. What he doesn't expect is for Jeff, the jackass of Neptune High, to save him. Prompt for Niff Week.


**A/N:** _So, I hope I'm not showing my age with this fic (Because Veronica Mars is so old */sarcasm*). I was such a fan of this show! Basically, Nick is Veronica and Jeff is Logan. Loosely based off of the episode "Weapons of Class Destruction" from season 1. If you've never seen the show, I would suggest watching the first season (the second and third I'm iffy with). But, you don't really need to know the story to read this. Basically, up until this point, Jeff has been a major douchebag towards Nick. Nick obviously despises him. And now, I leave you to read my story._

* * *

It seems that Nick has gotten himself into trouble again. After investigating suspicious activity at school, Nick found himself in the middle of a ring of illegal transaction for SAT scores. One of the members found out about him doing an investigation and decided to kidnap him.

The member found Nick walking down a deserted hallway one evening; probably out late to search for clues. He didn't see that he was on the phone.

"What do you want, Jeff?" Nick asked. It was surprising, to say the least, that the man that has been giving him the hardest time since his best friend's death, decided to call him out of the blue.

"Listen, I know you're investigating that SAT case at school," he heard Jeff reply over the phone, "You need to stop. You don't know what you're messing with."

"As much as I _appreciate_ your concern," his sarcasm was dripping, "I think I can take care of myself."

"No, Nick, you don't understand!" it was odd to hear Jeff sound like he was panicking, "Those guys are vicious. They will do anything possible to stay hidden. And I mean _anything_."

"Oh, please, what could these idiots possibly—" and then he heard the click behind him. The distinct click of a gun.

"Nick? Nick?" He heard Jeff say before he put his phone on mute.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em," said the mysterious member. Nick raised his hands, clutching his phone.

Nick felt the person take his phone. "Start walking." The man placed a hand on his shoulder, and kept the gun to his back. Nick had never felt more afraid than he did.

So, here he was, in the middle of a classroom with 6 other mysterious people he didn't know, being held captive. The team didn't know what to do. They were arguing on what should happen to Nick.

"Why weren't you more careful? He wouldn't have found out—"

"Don't start blaming me! I'm not the one who called for a 'rush order'—"

"What are we gonna do, my parents are gonna kill me!—"

The boy with the gun got into Nick face, "Looks like you caused a lot of trouble for us."

Nick stared him down, "One of you framed a friend of mine. Remember Thad? Thad Hutchinson? He's taking the blame for one of your screw-ups."

"Listen here, hot shot," the boy brought his gun back out, "no one here cares about your friend. He don't matter."

"It matters to me if he doesn't get into his dream school because of you jerks," Nick nearly spat at him. He was so disappointed with Neptune High and its underground league of douchebags that would do anything to benefit themselves.

"What do you want us to do about it?" A young Asian girl suddenly asked.

"I want you to fix it," Nick blatantly said, "He shouldn't have to take the fall for you because you guys don't take the time to study. He hasn't done anything to any of you. I'll take his place, you can mess up my grades; just leave his academics alone. He's worked too hard to get to this point for it to be messed up because of you."

The girl felt remorse for her actions, but the boy in Nick's face didn't show any emotion at all.

"I don't think so," he pointed the gun towards Nick, "Nobody calls me a jerk and gets away with it."

Nick felt his end coming. Jeff was right; he should've kept his nose out of this one. Fear crept back into the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the door opened. And there stood Jeff, a gun in his hands, pointing it towards the boy.

"Put the gun down," he said slowly.

The boy laughed, "Well, well, well. Looks like Sterling here has come to rescue his boyfriend."

Nick was astounded like the rest of them. He would've never guessed that Jeff had carried a gun, let alone would come and save him with it.

Jeff kept his aim and stood his ground, "I don't want to hurt you. We just want to leave you alone, right Nick?"

Nick looked around. The rest of the group seemed nervous. It looks like the only violent one in this group is the boy. Nick nodded in reply, hoping that this would fend off the hostile boy.

The boy kept his gun pointed at Nick, "Kinda hard to leave us alone now that you know what our faces look like." Nick hadn't really taken that into consideration. He actually had evidence to turn them into the police, even if he didn't want to.

"We won't rat you out. We swear," Nick spoke. He saw they boy narrow his eyes, "I just wanted you to replace Thad's actual SAT score and get rid of your phony one. That's all. No need to do anything drastic."

The boy's gaze waivered a bit, but didn't lower his gun.

"I should tell you now that I called the police before I got here," Nick turned to Jeff, eyes wide with terror, "If you don't get out now, you'll not only be charged with fraud and obstruction, but you'll be charged with kidnapping as well. Might as well help you out and give you a head-start."

At that point, the other five scrambled for the door. The boy hesitated, thinking that Jeff was not telling the truth, but decided against it and ran out the door as well. Jeff relaxed and placed the gun into the back of his pants, sighing with relief.

Nick turned to him, stunned at what just happened. But his first words to Jeff were, "If the cops catch you with that gun, you're going to get arrested."

Jeff turned his head to him, "Oh, don't worry. It's just a prop gun." He gave Nick a crooked smile, "The perks of being an actor's child."

Nick continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. "You saved me," he said aloud.

Jeff looked down towards the ground, "I just…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nick didn't know what was going on, but he felt his body move towards Jeff and wrap his arms around his neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jeff, in turn, snaked his arms around Nick's waist and pulled him closer. After a few moments, Nick pulled back, deciding to pull away before the moment became uncomfortable. But Jeff didn't let go. Nick felt something in the way Jeff held him. He let his hands linger on Jeff's upper body, while Jeff continued to stare at Nick.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Jeff slipped one of his hands behind Nick's head and leaned in to kiss him. Nick, although surprised, let his eyes flutter close and kissed back with just as much passion. It seems as though this hate for Jeff that he previously had melted away, leaving only a burning sensation of desire and heat. Nick grabbed fistfuls of Jeff's shirt, trying to hold onto something solid as he felt himself slip into this newfound love for Jeff.

The two separated, needing air and a moment to cool off. Jeff leaned his forehead against Nick's, while Nick concentrated on keeping his breath steady.

"You might want to get home," Jeff said after a moment, "before your dad figures out that you were out after curfew."

"How do you know I have curfew?" Nick asked playfully.

"Nick, your dad's a private investigator. Of course you have a curfew." Jeff smiled his famous crooked smile.

Nick chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from him, grabbing his shoulder bag and his phone (which was sitting on a desk) and heading towards the door. He looked back at Jeff, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Jeff still had on his smile, "Yeah. See you." His gaze lingered at the doorway as Nick slipped out and into the hallways of Neptune High.


End file.
